everything_at_oncefandomcom-20200214-history
Jeen Creepers
Jeen Creepers is a student at Monster High, she's a triagonist along with Frankie and the other ghouls. She's the daughter of the infamous Jeepers Creepers from the horror movie, Jeepers Creepers. History When Jeepers Creepers was driving his truck, he kidnapped a girl and r***** her. He made a deal with the woman that if she gave birth to a child, he would let her go, but the child had to stay. Reluctantly, the woman agreed, nine months later, she gave birth to a baby girl. The woman, remembering the deal, left the baby clothed and fed and then Creeper took her in his care for awhile. He thought about a name for a long time, then finally came to an conclusion, naming her Jeen. Two years had passed, and Jeen became four years old. Her dad was away. Nearby, a local Priest was taking an evening stroll when he spotted her. He wondered where the child's parents where, but thinking she had been abandoned, he took her to the Church wear the other Priests and Nuns adopted children. They all welcomed her. The Priest looked at her necklace and turned it on it's back, the black diamond had a word engraved on it, "Jeen", the priest had never heard of this name before, but shrugged it off like it was nothing to worry about. But when the other Priests saw this, they had an idea of where she might have come from, so they kept her name, but altered it to Jean. When the Priest placed her in the Church, the Nuns cared for her. She meet three more kids, Catiann, Thomas and Luke. They all became great friends, but when the creeper came back from his trip, he was shocked to find she wasn't there! At first he thought the woman took her, but how could she? She had already left. So the Creeper set out to find his missing daughter. Eventually, he found her, but it was too late, she was already in the care of humans, he though of killing them, but when he saw how happy and welcome his child was, he decided against it and spared her new family, though even if she was adopted, the Creeper still thought she was his rightful child to look after, so he watched her grow and learn, in secret. Appearance She wears a red, sleeveless shirt, has a crimson sweater, with a hoodie and black spandex pants with a pair of laced sneakers. When she was a infant, Jeen was given a gothic cult black necklace with a onyx diamond from her father, hanging from a thin chain drooping around her neck. Trivia *Jeen was born 2 years prior before the movie was filmed. *She was raised by the Priests of a Church and later given back to her father to be cared for. *It's unknown who her mother was though she may still be alive through Jeen's backflash during her birth. *Jeen's birthday is October 2 which happens to be after Twyla's. *Her Father is Jeepers Creepers, her mom is a human, making her a Humanoid. *She might have a relation to the ghouls, who happen to be man-eaters, like her dad. Her biological background is associated with vampires as well. *She was friends with Trish and Darry until they began to make fun of her and suspected her feelings for Creepers, who happens to be Jeen's dad, though they didnt know that until after Darry started snooping around. *Her name comes from an old Italian word meaning "young female creature, female man-eater" or simply "young girl creeper". Coming soon! WIP! Gallery Jeen as an adult.jpg|Adult Jeen Jeen Creepers early concept.jpg Jeen's powers.png Category:Females Category:Monster High Category:Bio Category:Daughters Category:Villans Category:Daughter of a antagonist Category:Offspring of a villain Category:Users of different powers Category:Adopted Category:Characters Category:Good turned Evil Category:Misunderstood Characters Category:Anti Hero/Villain Category:Descendants